


Okay

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: But I hope you love it, Cheesy, Cuz I do, Like holy cow it's so cheesy, M/M, af, based off fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Holy crap I finally wrote something! People aren't joking when they say you're gonna be so busy in college! I've been so busy between school and soccer I haven't been able to get myself in the mind frame to write something. But I was scrolling through Pinterest and saw the picture that inspired this and had to write it.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I finally wrote something! People aren't joking when they say you're gonna be so busy in college! I've been so busy between school and soccer I haven't been able to get myself in the mind frame to write something. But I was scrolling through Pinterest and saw the picture that inspired this and had to write it.

It was hard for Blaine to pick a favorite part of Kurt. He sat there, watching Kurt talk animately with one of his classmates at the NYADA party for some unknown person's big production when the thought crossed his mind. Nobody was watching, so he figured he was allowed to stare at his boyfriend for a little while. 

 

He could say his hair was one of Blaine's favorite things about Kurt, the way it swooped up gracefully, defying gravity in soft silky waves that Blaine loved to mess up whenever he was given permission. His hair was thicker than Blaine's, and it felt so good to thread through his fingers. They would lay in bed, both of them exhausted from the day and Kurt would rest his head on Blaine's chest with wet hair from a shower, and Blaine's fingers would go straight to his head. He would play with the strands while Kurt talked about his day, humming softly and if he was lucky, he'd fall asleep just like that, safe in Blaine's embrace. 

 

Or maybe it was his arms, so strong and secure. At first, they intimidated Blaine once they started getting bigger. He was scared that the stronger Kurt got the quicker he would realize that he didn't need Blaine in order to protect him. But he quickly grew to love them, how strong he was, and yet how delicate and graceful they were too. They could wrap around Blaine so easily, pull him into Kurt's body and squeeze him gently. Kurt had a habit of coming up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him, and it made him feel so loved. So loved just being there surrounded by Kurt. When they were in bed, Kurt sometimes would be on top of Blaine, holding himself up by the strength of his arms and just, enveloping Blaine. The world outside would just fade away, it would only be the two of them in that bed, and that's probably Blaine's favorite feeling in the world. 

 

But it could be his eyes. They were the first thing he noticed when Kurt stopped him on that stairwell all those years ago. They met when he was sixteen and now at twenty one he still didn't know what color they were. It depended on Kurt's mood. When he was happy, they were a bright blue, green and grey mixed inside creating the illusion of laying on the beach, shin deep in the water while the tide gently lapped at your calves. When he was sad, they turned darker, the green in them disappearing and the grey overtaking them, turning the blue to a darker hue that made Blaine's heart crack in his chest. And when they filled with tears his heart would break into two, watching the tears spill out of the beautiful eyes that he loved so much. So he would hold the crying boy to his chest, watching the tears fall and he would think of how unfair it was, because how could this beautiful boy still be this beautiful with tears flowing from his eyes.

 

Kurt ended his conversation, taking a drink from the white wine in his glass. Blaine watched as his throat swallowed with the liquid, and then those wonderful eyes turned onto him. He watched as Kurt's face broke out into a smile, and he stood up as he started walking over towards him. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt walk towards him. 

 

"You ready to leave?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods, watching as Kurt finishes off his glass of wine before putting it down on the nearby coffee table. He turns towards another random student, says goodbye and something about a midterm, but Blaine can't tear his gaze away from Kurt long enough to pay attention. They both moved towards the door at the same time, reaching for the other's hand and by the time they were walking down the street together, their hands were laced together in an achingly familiar way. The kind of ache that makes your heart skip a beat even after the thousands of times they've done this before. There was just something about the simple act of holding hands, the intimacy of fingers laced together, that caused Blaine's chest to ache with the overflowing love he had for the man next to him. 

 

They get back to their own apartment, and they both agree to keep the night going. And so they pull out one of their bottles of red wine, Kurt pours them both a glass while Blaine selects his favorite soft, romantic playlist on his phone to play through the speakers. They lay out on the couch, Blaine in Kurt's arms as they both drink their wine. The song changes and Blaine tilts his head back and looks up at Kurt, who was already looking down at him. Blaine's cheeks warm as Kurt's soft smile widens. 

 

"Dance with me," he whispers, scared that speaking louder will interrupt the mood they had fallen in. They hadn't had much to drink, the glass they were both drinking was only their second of the night, but already the air felt warmer and the buzz on his skin had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the love bursting out of every single inch of his skin. And then Kurt smiles, and they both start swaying gently in each other's arms, their glasses still in their hands. And as they continue dancing, the gentle weight in his right pant pocket no longer means the fearful uncertainty of the future but instead, holds the weight of anticipation for the possibility of forever together.

 

And so he starts reminiscing about their past together, both of them laughing at the actions of a time when they weren't much younger but felt like lifetimes ago. 

 

"You should teach me the dance," Blaine grins, watching as Kurt laughs and shakes his head. They had just finished talking about Kurt's graduation, the dance that Burt Hummel did that caused that blush of embarrassment to spread on Kurt's cheeks even after all this time. 

 

"I've already tried to teach you!" Kurt grins. Blaine shrugs, looking up into the eyes that were soft with adoration, nose crinkled up lightly as Kurt teases him. 

 

"Maybe I just like watching you do it," Blaine admits. Kurt laughs, the melodous sound washing over his ears and causing Blaine's smile to widen that much more. 

 

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughs again, but he's stepping out of Blaine's hold and for a moment his chest tightens and he wonders why he's going away. But then Kurt holds his hand out towards Blaine. 

 

"Alright. Watch and learn. Hold my glass for me will you?" Kurt asks, and Blaine takes his wine glass in his other hand and sets both their glasses down on the table next to them. Kurt takes a couple steps back, and starts humming the familiar melody. 

 

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it," he slowly starts dancing, moving his hand and his hips in that way that makes Blaine's head spin just that little bit. He continues with his dance, and Blaine selfishly stays silent, watching the love of his life dance with a large smile on his face, with cheeks slightly blushed from the wine. 

 

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it," he repeats. 

 

"Okay," Blaine says. 

 

"If you liked it-" Kurt's eyes open widely at Blaine's interruption, and they follow him as Blaine reaches into his pocket and kneels down in front of Kurt. He opens the box and shows him the ring he bought months ago, the ring he was looking for the perfect moment to give to him. And here, in their little apartment, during one of the moments where the world was just the two of them and nothing else matters, the time was never more perfect. 

 

"Okay." He repeats. "I'll put a ring on it." Blaine looks up at the man who stole his heart years ago and had yet to give it back. Who instead gave Blaine his own heart to hold while he took possession of Blaine's. And he stayed there, kneeling on the hardwood floor as he watched Kurt struggle for words, but his smile and confidence in the answer he would eventually get never wavers. And it was never a surprised when Kurt struggles past the word yes, and so when it finally comes Blaine is prepared, and quickly launches himself up and kisses the perfect man in front of him. And the world continued to consist of the two of them, nothing had changed, except now the weight in his pants was gone, it rested on Kurt's finger, along with the promise of forever. 


End file.
